Columbus Children's Hospital (CCH) is a 313 bed pediatric facility and founding member of the Children's Cancer Study Group (CCSG). CCH serves as the Pathology Center for all CCSG studies. During 1987 CCH placed 60 new patients on first, second and new agent studies; in addition 72 patients were placed on special and epidemiological studies. Over the past five years CCH has placed 319 patients on CCSG first, second and new agent studies with an additional 254 patients on special and epidemiological studies. Approximately 1475 long term survivors of childhood cancer are followed at CCH. The overall survival of 481 patients treated at CCH in the past five years is 831 with a median follow-up of 2 1/2 years. Attesting to the significant progress in improved therapy for childhood cancer. CCH has a multidisciplinary participation within CCSG with 15 investigators having a high profile involvement and unique expertise in the areas of tumor pathology. rhabdomyosarcoma, neuroblastoma, and hystiocytosis-X. Other areas of involvement and key participation include partial splenectomy, neuropsych testing in ALL and pilot studies in ANLL, brain tumors, rhabdomyosarcoma and osteosarcoma. Two members of the Division of Hematology/Oncology represent CCSG on the Intergroup Rhabdomyosarcoma Study and have made valuable contributions in the pathology, treatment and basic research. During the past five years, individuals at CCH have authored or co-authored 104 publications or abstracts sponsored by CCSG. This averages over 20 publications/abstracts per year. Two affiliate institutions of CCH include Children's Medical Center in Dayton, Ohio and the Medical College of Ohio in Toledo. In November, 1987 the Wexner Institute of Pediatric Research (WIPR) was completed at CCH. Several investigators within the Division of Hematology/oncology have laboratory space in this facility. Special basic research expertise exists in neuroimmunology and bone marrow stem cell differentiation. CCH is expanding its capability in the area of marrow transplant. In cooperation with the Ohio State University School of Medicine an application to CCSG for official approval as a bone marrow transplant center is being prepared. CCH has been a long time contributor to expertise in pathology and therapeutic studies within CCSG. With an increased basic research capability at WIPR, CCH is looking forward to an expanded capability in basic science support of CCSG sponsored investigations.